


Don't Go Away

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [8]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gallaghercest, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Liam female - Mila, Noel female - Noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Noelle announces she wants to leave but Mila makes sure she's not going anywhere.





	

It was the very last night of the Be Here Now tour. They’d come off stage in Mexico City. Oasis had done it without a hitch and returned to their hotel rooms. Noelle and Mila had anyway, they had no idea how Bonehead, Guigsy and Alan were spending the rest of their night and they didn't rate care.  
Their trainers and their jeans had been discarded as soon as they’d gotten in the room, the rest of their clothes were yet to follow.  
They were sat kissing on Noelle’s bed. She'd invited Mila in and she was leading the way. Her tongue danced with Mila’s, swirling, enticing her. Noelle was gently playing with Mila’s long brown hair too, brushing her neck with her fingers.  
Things seemed perfect, Mila didn't suspect a thing but something was playing on Noelle’s mind and she felt she had to let it out, now. She broke the kiss, preparing to talk but Mila responded with kisses along her jaw..  
Noelle closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure of the gentle kisses, not wanting to end, feeling conflicted. She pulled herself away but Mila just leant in towards her sister, not letting up with the kisses she was planting.  
“We need to talk.” Noelle announced, keeping her distance.  
“Not now.” Mila whispered, not wanting their night to be ruined by whatever it was she had to say. “Just kiss me and forget all about it.”  
“No, just listen.”  
Mila brought her fingers to the collar of Noelle’s shirt, unbuttoning as she went trailing them along her cleavage. “Can't it wait?”  
She just wanted this perfect moment. Whatever it was, it could definitely wait until after they were done.  
“No.” Noelle answered reluctantly, it could, of course it could but she thought she’d kept quiet for too long as it was.  
“Yes.” Mila attempted to pull Noelle back into their kiss.  
Noelle stood up, impatient to be heard, refusing to let Mila continue with her sexual distraction. “Listen to me.”  
“What?” Mila looked up at her through her eyelashes, she attempted to stroke the bare flesh of Noelle’s thigh below.  
“Stop it.” Noelle swatted her away, holding her hand out in a stop sign to stop any other advances. Just listen.  
“I am listening.” Mila continued to look with innocent eyes, keeping her hands to herself.  
“Y’never listen.” Noelle pointed out, falling into argument territory.  
“Have I done summat?” Mila furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think what she might have done wrong.  
There was nothing she could think of. She’d been good. The tour was good. They weren’t arguing and everything else they usually did to make things sour.  
“No…”  
“It's not you, it's me?” Mila interrupted, jumping in two footed to conclusions.  
“No. I love you so much but y’need to listen to me now.” Noelle got frustrated as she tried to get it out.   
“What is it?” She wanted to storm off back to her own room and she hadn't even heard it yet.  
“I'm leaving.”   
“Yeah, we all are, back to London.” Mila said, not getting it.  
“No, Mila, I'm leaving.” Noelle repeated, with emphasis. “There's nothing more for me in this band.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about? What about me? Why the fuck are you giving up on us now?” Mila questioned.  
“We’re sisters, we'll always have each other but this train wreck has run its course, I know that, you know that.”  
“This tour’s gone fucking great, how can you say that?” Mila jumped to her feet.  
She knew what Noelle’s real problem was, she was getting cold feet about them and the relationship they shared. She was trying to protect them, in her misguided way.  
“Yeah, the tour has but the album is a disgrace.”  
Noelle wasn't happy one little bit to have produced a flop, whether the tour was a success or not was irrelevant when it was the album that would be out there forever for all to judge.  
“Then you write better songs and we go again.”   
They were not quitters, they were stronger than letting the dodgy reception of one album stop them. They’d set out to take over the world for fuck’s sake. Bigger than the Beatles. They couldn’t be bigger than the Beatles if Noelle walked away now.   
“Its not just the album, it’s how we all were.”  
Mila attempted to take Noelle’s hand and to take her mind off of this subject and back onto them but Noelle just pulled her hand away.  
“I'm not having another recording like that.”  
“It won't be like that, we're past all that.”  
Throughout recording Be Here Now they'd have been in such a state that they couldn't bear to be near each other, let alone work together but that had clearly changed.  
“I've made up my mind, Mila.” Noelle said adamantly. “Nothing you can say can change it.”  
“Don't go.” Mila just pleaded. “I need you, I won't let things go bad again.”  
“I can't stay around and take that risk, ya mean too much to me to fight like cat and dog ever again.”  
“We won't.” Mila panicked in fear of losing Noelle and losing what they lived for. “I've fucking grown up, I've changed. It won't be like that again.”  
“Y’have to understand I'm doing this for us, Oasis is the best but it's tripping on cyanide.”  
“You're not! You're just being fucking selfish.” Mila let out a burst of anger.  
Noelle was a loner. She could go it alone. She was the one who could write songs and write music and had done all the work in producing the albums. Mila could just sing and the rest of the band, they could just play their respective instruments. Noelle held all the power.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she'd swung her head towards Noelle’s, even she didn't know whether she was forcing a kiss or a headbutt until her skull cracked against her sister's.  
Noelle felt herself go down in a daze of concussion and Mila immediately felt guilt, apologising a few times but Noelle didn't answer.  
Mila didn't know what you were supposed to do when someone passed out and she was too scared to get help. She just needed Noelle conscious again and then she would understand.  
She saw a chair and moved Noelle onto it. She used items of clothing and bed linen to secure her to the chair, with her hands held behind her back. Noelle was going to listen now, without them resorting to screaming at each other.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you were talking shite, you needed to shut up.” She spoke, stroking Noelle’s jaw, desperate for her to regain consciousness.  
“What? What happened?”Noelle responded, confused, trying to pull at her bonds.  
“It's time for you to listen.” Mila told her sister strongly. “You've walked out on me and my band enough.”  
“What?”   
“Don't play dumb. You are not quitting. I'm not letting you go, no fucking way.” Mila ranted at her.  
She wasn’t, she was genuinely quite concussed. She genuinely didn’t know what was going on, she wasn’t even entirely sure who the half naked girl in front of her was and why she’d tied her to a chair in an equally naked state.  
“You're keeping me trapped, here?” Noelle looked around trying to remember where here was.  
“No, we're going home tomorrow, back to Supernova Heights.”  
“Oh.” That brought Noelle’s memory back, she understood everything once again. “I knew you wouldn't accept it but I didn't think you'd react like this.”  
She pulled hard at her bonds but Mila had tied them tight and they didn’t budge. She just needed to hold Mila, comfort her so that she knew the decision wasn’t to hurt her.  
“Of course I won't accept you fucking running from our band again.”   
“I know what's best and it's quitting while we're still ahead.”  
“Well I'd rather die fighting.” Mila responded with defiance. “What if the next album is destined to be the biggest and this is just a stupid blip?”  
“It's all down to me and I don't have the songs to make that reality.”   
She truely believed she didn’t have anything in her that wasn’t just more self important, grandiose, coke led material. The problem was she wasn’t prepared to clear her body and her mind of the white stuff and she wasn’t prepared to be patient for new inspiration to come. Things had changed too much since the days of writing Definitely Maybe,  
“You will have.”  
“Just untie me and go.” Noelle ordered tiredly.  
“No! I want you to promise you won't go and I want the night we were having until you brought up this bullshit.” Mila demanded.  
“You can't have want you want.” Noelle responded, refusing to give up on what she believed was the best for everyone just to appease her sister.  
Mila sat on the bed and shrugged. “You can stay tied to that chair then.”  
They sat in silence, it was up to Noelle to defy her stubbornness and she had a lot of that to overcome if she was going to be untied.   
Mila eyed Noelle’s matching black, lacy lingerie as she waited for an answer. She let her imagination wander to trailing her hands along Noelle’s body, to planting kisses all over her body, to teasing her full breasts, released from that delicate bra.  
“Okay…” Noelle spoke up, bringing Mila’s attention back to the real her. “You're right, I can't quit. We'll all just have a bit of time out from constant recording or touring, okay?”  
If it was the only way out of this, she would say it like she meant it. She loved Mila so much but she wasn’t past betraying her if that was what had to be done.  
Mila nodded, agreeing to that, believing her. “Okay, what about us?  
“We were never in question, please untie me.” Noelle said quickly, knowing just how Mila’s mind had been wandering since she’d broken their kiss, wishing she’d kept her mouth shut until after they were through.   
“Maybe I won't, maybe like you like that all helpless.” Mila approached her sister, kissing her cheek before undoing the rest of her shirt buttons.  
“No, come on, how am I supposed to do anything with my hands behind my back?” Noelle objected, attempting to convince Mila that it was an inconvenience to her, the truth was she couldn’t stand having no control, being defenceless.   
“Maybe that’s exactly how you need to be. Mila smiled, getting a thrill out of holding the power, physically and sexually.  
Mila straddled Noelle’s lap, pressing their lips together, she slid her hands over Noelle’s shoulders, pushing her shirt aside, pulling Noelle’s bra straps until they hung loose on her arms. She trailed her fingers until she reached the clasp, letting the bra hang loose, moving to cup Noelle’s freed breasts.   
Noelle closed her eyes, taking in the pleasure from the touch of Mila’s fingers on her nipples as she pinched and rolled them. She was no longer so bothered about being all tied up if Mila was going to keep bringing her this much pleasure.  
However when Mila moved to tongue her nipples, the bra annoyingly got in the way and made Noelle itchy as it scratched her skin. “Untie me, do what you want but do it properly.”  
Mila acquiesced untying Noelle’s wrists, throwing away the bonding, the shirt and that sexy bra. She trailed her hands down Noelle’s legs until she reached her spread ankles, attempting to release them too.  
“Oh…” Mila said out loud scared to admit it.  
“What?”  
“I sort of tied the knots… too tight, I can’t undo it.” Mila admitted, still trying to loosen them.  
Noelle reached down but Mila had tied the knots where she couldn’t reach so she had no hope of undoing them either. “You stupid bitch.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll get some scissors or summat… later.” Mila insisted, sitting back on Noelle’s lap.   
“You better do, this isn’t funny.”  
“It is.” Mila smirked, running her hands along Noelle’s body before returning to suckling on her nipples until Noelle had rolled her head back, moaning. She used her freed hands to hold Mila’s hips, slipping them underneath her shirt, not having an answer for Mila’s cheek.  
Mila sat back, admiring her sister’s beauty. “See, it’s not so bad, is it?”  
“No. Only, it’s not fair.” Noelle admitted as she started undoing the buttons of Mila’s shirt.  
As soon as the last button was freed Mila pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room, leaving her in just her underwear.   
“You are so fucking beautiful.” Noelle couldn’t help but compliment as she undid Mila’s deep red bra, sucking on her nipples as soon as her breasts were free.  
Mila held Noelle’s head, tangling her fingers in her short hair, trying to maintain control as she was lost in the wave of pleasure that washed over her. Noelle continued to kiss and suck at her skin while her hands trailed to Mila’s knickers.  
“No.” Mila whispered as fingers slipped towards her intimate area. “Don’t go away.”   
She got to her feet, slipping her hand into her knickers and teased herself as she walked, enjoying her powerplay more than she’d ever expected to.   
“You’re fucking hilarious, you.” Noelle exclaimed, watching where Mila was going like a hawk, she actually feared her walking out the door.  
Mila paced for minute or two, letting Noelle feel on edge, letting her feel vulnerable and abandoned. She placed her hand on the door handle, gripping it.  
“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare.” Noelle growled. “Ya can’t leave me like this.”   
Mila let go of the door, kneeling in front of Noelle instead. “Now you get it. I could leave ya with fucking nothing but I won’t.”  
“Y’don’t have to fucking test me. I. Love. You.”  
“I want you to love our band.” Mila looked up at Noelle, watching her for the truth.  
“I love Oasis, that’s why I couldn’t see it go to SHIT.” Noelle barked. “I was wrong, alright? You’ve fucking convinced me so fucking please…”  
“Temper, temper.” Mila smirked to herself, very slowly removing Noelle’s knickers, her movements were slow against Noelle’s clit too, feeling her juices as her fingers enters her suddenly moving much faster before pulling out in a whirlwind.   
Mila let her tongue take the place of her fingers, licking and sucking at Noelle’s clit, dipping in and out of her core until she was trembling, panting uncontrollably with pleasure, repeating Mila’s name as a mantra as she came.  
Mila sat on the floor, satisfied, taking delight in watching her sister’s wave of pleasure. She fiddled with the knots she’d tied, prying them loose until Noelle’s legs were free.   
“I can’t find the words to say.” Noelle panted as she came back down to earth. “Let me show you I’ll stay.”   
She grabbed Mila, both of them falling to the floor as she set out to make Mila feel the way she’d made her feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a kind of BDSM Patsy has Mila tied to a chair thing and it instead became this, hope you enjoyed my most consensual and comfortable to write story yet, know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Mila headbutted Noelle cos I wanted her to do something and Russell Brand saying he didn't know whether Liam was gonna kiss him or headbutt him popped into my head. I clearly messed about a bit with what concussion is actually like.


End file.
